pororogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Raguu
|image1=raguu.png |galactic_region=Inner Belt, Beta Arm 85.811°4664.055221 |parent_star=Beta Fumari |distance_from_star=40 million miles |orbital_period=166 Earth days |rotational_period=16 Earth hours |satellites=0 |radius=1,014 miles |axial_tilt=15° |average_surface_temperature=-47°F |atmospheric_composition=Oxygen |climate=Cold |sentient_population=0 |demonym=Raguuian }} :Not to be confused with Raguu, the ancient Noron emperor. Raguu (/ræ'gu/, Standard: , officially the Raguu Hyperdemocracy) is an abandoned dwarf nation-planet, and the sole body in the Beta Fumari system. Raguu was deserted in 13981 UU under the administration of President Sogapi Gomeeni Geem during the construction of the Beta Fumari Megasphere, which blocked light from Beta Fumari from reaching the dwarf world. This caused a planetwide drop in temperature, leading the Raguuian government to declare the planet uninhabitable and order a mandatory evacuation. Prior to the Megasphere project, Raguu was a thriving Type III temperate world with lush vegetation and oceans of freshwater. With a peak population of 18 billion in 13704 UU, the planet was subdivided into provinces under a purely democratic system. Raguu was named after the ancient Noron emperor Raguu, who was seen as divine by the devout Noronic colonizers of the planet. History *10710 UU - Raguu is terraformed and colonized by a radical sect of Uurban Noronics known as the Children of Raguu. They establish colonies across the planet, largely under theocratic governments. *11512 UU - The colonies of Raguu unite as one democratic government. *11982 UU - Raguu's democratic government comes under the control of the totalitarian Kuwiv Regime. *12399 UU - The Kuwiv Regime falls when the line of succession becomes unclear after the death of dictator Revo Kuwiv. A democratic government is re-established. *13239 UU - Raguu is admitted into the Council of Worlds as an observer world at the 259th session. *13647 UU - At the 293rd session of the Council of Worlds, Raguu vehemently opposes the proposal for the construction of a power-generating Megasphere surrounding the planet's homestar, Beta Fumari. *13650 UU - Raguuian ambassador to the Council Sogapi Lechu Bimelek is assassinated. *c. 13650s - Widespread protests against the Beta Fumari Megasphere cripple Raguu's economy. The government under President Sogapi Lumen Ostrumo is forced to declare martial law and instate a planetwide curfew. *13659 UU - The 294th session of the Council of Worlds narrowly approves the Megasphere project, prompting Raguuian ambassador Sogapi Punta Zesguiin to hover out in defiance. Raguu never returns to the Council of Worlds. *13720 UU - Construction of the Beta Fumari Megasphere begins. *c. 13800s - Raguu's surface temperature begins to drop drastically as the Megasphere begins to block light from the star. *c. 13900s - Half of Raguu's population has emigrated to other worlds due to harsh climate and widespread famine. *13923 UU - Fourteen member worlds of the Council sign the Raguu Treaty with the intent to embargo Ritalga for 48 years and provide necessary aid to Raguu. *13981 UU - The remains of the Raguuian government declare the planet uninhabitable and enact a mandatory evacuation of the dwarf planet. *14088 UU - Present day. Category:Planets Category:Beta Fumari system Category:Type III Category:Countries Category:Raguu Category:Extinct countries